The present invention relates, in general, to humidors, and in particular to a new and useful cigar enhancing humidor which improves the flavor of cigars contained therein.
Although an important function of a humidor is to safely store tobacco products, in particular cigars, an equally important function of the humidor is to provide an appropriate environment which preserves the cigars and which can actually improve the quality of the cigars over time.
A cigar comes from the plantations and rolling factories only one way, that is substantially finished as far as the flavor and taste is concerned. Aging causes (say some) flavor to increase such as fine wine. However, most experts say that 99% of the flavor is already in the well preserved cigar and only 1% improvement could be expected from aging. The purpose of the present invention is to actively control and steer cigar flavoring in a direction never before travelled, yet keeping it enjoyable and desirable.
Cigar smoking is a feast to all the senses, taste, feel, smell, and sight. The present invention seeks to address all of these and enhance them to a point which they become more desirable than a non-enhanced cigar.
Some examples of humidor structures can be found in the prior art. U.S. Patent Des. 372,138 discloses a cigar humidor storage cabinet design. U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,369 discloses an enclosure which forms a humidor for tobacco products.
Also see U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,051 for a humidor having multiple storage compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,009 discloses a cigar storage and transportation container which has a humidor for tobacco products which creates an airtight compartment and has a removable closure.